Z-Star Academy Fanfic
by Shoza
Summary: Original Creator-Legend 22 on YouTube
1. A Grand New Journey Begins

_A Grand New Journey Begins_

The day was bright such as every day in the city, Z-Star Academy was bustling with activity as new students approached from all angles awaiting for classes to begin.

The trail of six flying individuals approached one after another. The first to land was that of a boy named Kobyashi, his jet black hair and darker tone showed prominently as if he was trying to seem threatening however this was useless as the other students laughed at him, dealing a severe blow to his self esteem.

The others dropped down, two boys with blue hair, one awfully nervous guy,a very enthusiastic one who was acting insane, and then one guy who seemed to be eyeing a girl with jet black hair.

Kobyashi decided to stroll over to them "yo, I'm Kobyashi!" he stated happily what about you guys?"

One of the boys with blue hair decided to speak up "Im Hunter" he mumbled "and thats Sam over there" Hunter pointed over to the other blue haired male wearing purple gi.

The oddly enthusiastic guy stepped forward next "Im Gokon!" he shouted much to the others annoyance "my brother is a student here as well" he smirked "you seem strong Kobyashi, fighting you one day should be fun!" He was finally pulled away as the nervous one stepped forwards "I-Im V-Virus" he muttered peacfully, his tone awfully dry.

The other male was so fixated on the girl he spotted that he never noticed the others trying to gain his attention, proceeding to snap in his face and lightly nudge him. Finally he snapped out of his perverted thoughts looking at the others worried "what,oh right my names Vegeku" he jammed his thumb into his chest trying to seem "cool" however instantly failed.

Soon the bells rang and the students flooded into the building "see ya!" Kobyashi called out towards the new people he'd met "see ya later i guess!" he called out as they split up inside the school.

 _Hours Later_

The group of six ran into each other once more eventually deciding to enjoy lunch together

"Gah, so much homework on the first day" he groaned as he looked over at the others enjoying their lunch peacefully sharing laughs between bites.

Well that was until two girls strolled over "oi, idiots keep it down!" The raven haired girl from before shouted as she slammed her palm on the table making the table flip over

"o-oh my" Vegeku coughed as he wiped away the food covering his face "n-no way its you!" His face immediately ignited into a bright red.

Hunter stood up "what the hell?" he grumbled "what's your problem?" he pointed at her angrily.

"this is the class president Ellie my sister" the other girl squeaked nervously as her sister was fuming "im S-Silvie" she stated anxious."Im gonna kick your ass for disrespecting me blue boy!" She punched Hunter throwing him into the wall "who's next!?" she growled causing everyone to scoot away towards the corners of the large cafeteria.

Kobyashi stepped forward "you seem strong, but not that strong" he stated plainly "i could handle you with one hand tied behind my back" a light smirk slowly formed much to Ellies dismay.

Ellie finally sighed "fine, ill go away for now, but if i get disrespected again you'll get worse treatment then that blueberry" she turned away and started walking "come along Silvie" she stated with one hand on her hip. Slivie mouthed at Kobyashi "thank you" before turning away to follow her sister.

Hunter sighed as Gokon pulled him from the now severely damaged wall "how'd she get elected as class president on the first day?" Gokon shrugged "i guess shes powerful and intelligent I'm not fully sure yet" He ran a hand over his jaw.

The bell rang once again causing them to split up once more, who knows what else will happen to our young warriors?

 _The School Day Concludes_

The new group of friends slowly exited the school being as they funneled through the mass crowd trying to reach the exit of the academy.

"This is annoying" Ellie growled "get the hell out of my way!" she shouted as everyone scattered fearing for their mere lives. Her eyes burning with pure hate as her sister tried to calm her down.

Vegeku was staring at her never letting his eyes move away "I'll make it my personal goal to steal her heart!" He pumped his fist into the sky as if to officially confirm this goal.

Hunter facepalms not at all amused by his antics "maybe you should give it more time before going crazy over her?" He said with his arms crossed "we need to arrive at the dorms, the others are waiting for us" he sighed as he pointed towards the large brick building towering over many others. The banners of the academies logo and name waved prominently.

Vegeku sighed "fine" he mumbled as he began walking "unless, are you just jealous Hunter?" He glared at him evily.

"No you jackass" he groaned "It's because we've just met everyone" he mumbled "let's hurry up" So the two carried on.

 _At The Dorms_

Kobyashi sat in his dorm room laying upon his bed "yo Sam" he said as he leaned up "what do you think of this place so far?" he mumbled "it seems boring when are we gonna do anything cool?" He said feeling quite aggravated.

Sam nodded "hopefully we'll do something tommorow" he stated plainly as he sat on his bed "we should be patient however".

Gokon sat his duffle bag upon his bed "this place is hella awesome right Virus!" He turned to face him. His eyes glimmering with determination to prove himself as the best.

Virus nodded "yes it is quite awesome, I've already made some awesome friends on the first day!" He seemed awfully cheerful which made little sense to his knuckleheaded roommate.

The night was slowly approaching as the sun faded into the horizon covering the sky in brilliant patterns of stars, the moon towering above all.

 _To Be Continued_


	2. 2, The Hardships Soon Approaching

The Hardships Soon Approaching

"one month has passed since we've been enrolled in Z-Star, hopefully soon we can begin our official training as it's been very boring" Sam quickly wrote on the paper he'd use as a letter to his family in his home village. "Me and Hunter have made many new friends, we hope to be home soon to speak about our progress" he wrote swiftly "Your Son, Sam" he finished the letter and folded it, quickly he put it inside an envelope sealing it nearly instantly.

It was a Sunday night, tommorow the official traning courses would begin for the students. The past month had only been used to give them proper knowledge in the usual subjects of math, science, history, and literature.

As Sam strolled down the hall of their dorms two females approached "Hello Sam!" the bright pink haired girl called out "what are ya doing?" she asked happily.

Sam sighed "I'm sending a letter to my family, i figured I'd send one so they won't grow worried" he held up the envelope briefly "you two wanna come along?" He tilted his head slightly once he asked.

"Sure" Rachel nodded with her arms crossed "where's that supposed brother of yours, Hunter?" Arale asked slightly plain "we haven't seen him all day" She groaned as they walked.

"We aren't legitimate brother's, we've just got a strong bond if that makes sense" he mumbled "he's been actually focusing on the academy which is odd as hell to me" he ran his left hand over his jaw "since back home with his family he only focused on gaining strength".

Meanwhile

Kobyashi glared to the others around him, Gokon, Virus, Ellie, and Silvie "so tomorrow the training actually starts right?" Kobyashi smirked "if that's it then I'm gonna be the best" His cocky attitude as usual.If only they'd known what he's been through.

Gokon scoffed "like hell you are" his arms were crossed as he leaned against a nearby wall "you'll bend before my might" his eyes shined with determination.

Virus was analyzing from a fair distance, his glare towards the two knuckleheads was filled with unbridled annoyance towards them. Virus never really bothered to interact with the group putting his own work first which wasn't exactly harmful, yet the others were still concerned for him.

Silvie was truly amused by their brewing rivalry "come on Koby, Gokon, save that for tomorrow please" she giggled towards the two. While Ellie just glared angrily towards the obnoxious pair.

The lounge area full of fellow student's chatted happily with slight laughs every to often,ignoring the two with the steadily growing rivalry.

Kobyashi let his pride get the better of him "even if i cant transform into a super saiyan I'll kick your ass!" He pumped his fist at his rival, Gokon

Eliie snickered "a full blooded saiyan that cant even transform?" She facepalms "you must be useless then Kobyashi"

Elder Kai, the main runner of the academy stormed into the lounge "stop all that fruitless racket will ya?" He growled. He was truly pissed, the fact they were wasting their resting time for tommorow no matter how much he warned the teens they remained awfully stubborn throughout. He fully understood their interest in training yet they also needed the fundamentals. "Each of you return to the dorms immediately or face being expelled make a choice!"

With that the students fled to their dorm rooms.

Kobyashi sighed "old jerk,ruining it for us" he mumbled as he strolled down the hall with the others towards the dorms.He began taking glances ahead at the others leading ahead "everyone has grown, yet I'm still falling far behind in my studies" he stated in his mind.

"Earth to Kobyashi?" Virus waved his hands in front of Kobyashi "what's the matter?"

Kobyashi jumped slightly "y-yeah" he nodded quickly "of course I'm fine" he shrugged awkwardly and started jogging to catch up with the others "come on Virus, hurry up we need to be rested up for tomorrow!"

Virus sighed "fool" he mumbled as he started running to catch up as the others entered the dorms.

 _New Hardships may be fast approaching, however our young warriors will overcome and become the new defenders of Earth._


	3. 3, To prove ourselves!

To Prove Ourselves.

The Intercom blared annoying jazz music to awaken the students for it was a new day, and training courses would finally begin.

Hunter sat up slowly as he let out a yawn. He suddenly realized the day had come causing him to jump out of bed and get dressed in his training attire. "Morning" he muttered to himself as he exited the dorm.

Vegeku was sleeping soundly paying little mind to the outside world.A light snore could be heard emitting from him.

The others were waiting outside patiently awaiting for the instructors to arrive. The crowds covered the field's to the rear of the academy preparing themselves mentally.

Two figures could be spotted flying in from the distance.The pair landed peacefully upon the training field.The duo consisted of an older male from the school who beared raven-black hair, the other was a female with blue-violet hair.

Gokon looked to the pair astonished "n-no way!" he stuttered "My older brother is the teacher?" he continued to stare at the pair.

"Hold up" Kobyashi and Virus stated at the same time. The others which were Ellie,Sam,and Silvie watched briefly before turning back to the latest arrivals."You have an older brother!,why'd you never tell us?" Virus muttered as he pointed to Gokon "you knucklehead,that's just ludicrous to not tell us"

Gokon put his hands up in surrender "Hey calm down guys,well..he's a higher up,a year above us to be exact" he stepped back away from the group in defeat and feeling slightly annoyed.

Hunter was seen running to the group,Arale and Rachel following close behind."Hey guys!' he called out as he waved towards his group of friends gladly.

The pair of Rachel and Arale waved as they stopped beside the others "yeah we figured we'd follow that fool" Arale mumbled tired as she was not a morning person.

Vegeku smirked "This is the day,the day I prove myself" he stated to himself within his mind.He was ready to do whatever it needed to prove himself to his crush,Ellie.

Sam looked over at Vegeku worried "You are really weird you know that right?" he grumbled.

"ATTENTION ALL YOUNG WARRIORS!" Gokon's older brother shouted "I AM MUFFIN AND THIS IS MY GIRLFRIEND FUTURE!" He shouted enthusiastically,his voice echoing through the field.Muffin extended his index finger towards the large crowds scattered across the field,as of which light chuckles could be heard among them ,most likely finding his name comical.

Muffin glared across the mass group of students "Today the official sparring sessions begin!" he calmed his tone to appeal as a more threatening force.

"You will be sparring today, I highly recommended you find someone who's suitable to your fighting style" Muffin stated.

Future nodded "have fun guys,we'll be watching from above!" she waved politely as she grabbed Muffins hand proceeding to fly away practically dragging him along.

Hunter looked over at Kobyashi "yo Kobyashi,let's spar bud" he stated as he put up his fists.

Kobyashi sighed "I'd rather fight Gokon but whatever" he said in his thoughts as he put his fists up in similar fashion to Hunter's.

Gokon smirked at Vegeku "lets go Vegeku!" he smirked as he teleported in front of Vegeku.

Vegeku stumbled back petrified "n-no way you'll kill m-" he was trying to state before being cut off by a powerful punch to the jaw causing him to stumble "Hey what the fuck Gokon!" he growled as he went to swing at Gokon.

Gokon effortlessly backed away "that's kinda pitiful Vegeku" he stated as he let out a light chuckle.

Hunter smirked at Kobyashi "come on,go first will ya?" he said in his thoughts.

Kobyashi became fed up and charged at Hunter ready to begin the spar,he teleported behind the blue-haired teen and attempts to kick him

Hunter turns around only to briefly see the kick rapidly approaching him,he had no time to evade nor block and so he was kicked straight in the face causing him to stumble back."Not bad" he mumbled as he wiped his face.

Kobyashi smirked "what were you expecting huh?"

Hunter sighed "lets get this started!" he shouted as he ran at Kobyashi proceeding to throw a punch,only to be followed up by Kobyashi milliseconds after.

The two clashed throwing punch after punch,kick after kick.Several blows landed upon one another however many counteracted.The two moved through the sky rapidly.

Ellie looked up awfully puzzled as she tried to watch the pair "those boneheads" she sat down with her arms crossed.

Silvie sat beside her sister looking up to the two fighters "those two are truly going at it" she said softly

 _Meanwhile_

Gokon lowered his hands to his side's "stop acting weak will ya?" he stated much to Vegeku's annoyance.

Vegeku scoffed "shut it man" he mumbled as he clenched his fists and raised them ready to truly begin the spar.

Gokon moved rapidly finding himself behind Vegeku "gotcha!" he exclaimed as he punched him in the back of the head making him stumble forwards.

Vegeku was shocked and enraged as he turned swiftly finding himself blindly throwing punches at Gokon "You jerk,you jerk!" he shouted as his continuous attacks carried on.

Gokon effortlessly evaded the attacks,he was honestly disappointed "to bad Vegeku" he said plainly as he uppercuts Vegeku against the jaw knocking him out.

 _Meanwhile once again_

Kobyashi clasped his hands together going on to slam them against Hunter's head sending him flying down to the ground, causing a small crater to form as dust coated the surrounding area.

Kobyashi smirked "take that!" he chuckled "looks like I've won!"

Hunter emerged from the cloud of dust "I've actually got something to show you" he smirked as he drew back his arm,a dark green orb forming.

Kobyashi nodded as he put his hands to his side "Kame..." he started "Hame..." his eyes remained pointed at Hunter as the blue orb formed 'HAAAA" he fired off the attack

"Final Shine!" Hunter shouted.

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

Hunter emerged


	4. 4,Hell Unleashed

"ATTACK!" Hunter shouted as he faced his palm forwards sending the dark green beam hurling for Kobyashi,soon to slam against his Kamehameha.

Swiftly a flash of dark hair went for Kobyashi.A flash of light blue went for Hunter.

The two were tackled in unison,Kobyashi having been taken down by Ellie,Hunter was tackled by Silvie.

"What in the hell were you thinking idiot!?" Ellie exclaimed in Kobyashi's face,her eyes holding an annoyed glare,one he'd grown used to.

A light red glow formed on Kobyashi's cheeks "Hehe i think we got a bit out of hand" He glanced into her eyes "Do you mind getting off of me?"

Vegeku growled "that jerk" he clenched his fists tightly "Kobyashi!" He shouted as he started running towards him,his fist reared back and ready to attack.

Ellie climbed off of Kobyashi and turned around Vegeku chill out jeez" she grabbed his fist and pushed him back causing him to stumble and fall. "You Idiot what's the matter?" she crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.

Vegeku now on the ground he looked up to Ellie,a light tint of red stained his cheeks "nothing, nothing" he climbed to his feet and dusted his clothing.

Ominous clouds formed over the city odd ,forsaken screams echoed over the lands.A large portal formed in the sky with several ominous figures emerging from said portal.

One of the figures began laughing,his eyes blazing with a crimson hate "You mere weaklings will die!" he shouted as the several figures scattered.The dark aura around them vanished revealing Broly,Bojack,Cooler,Janemba,Frieza and Omega Shenron,each of them bearing the same eyes as the odd man commanding them.They were gone,they had begun an invasion and were now destroying the cities.

Kobyashi's eyes widened "what in the hell!?" he jumped to his feet "w-we need to do something!" he said hesitantly.

Hunter nodded "im going to the city" he murmured "you guys stay here" he stated as he started flying into the air "see ya" he waved before flying away quickly towards the city.

"Hunter!" Rachel called out before being pulled back by Arale "don't do it Rach" she stated.

Kobyashi sighed "dammit if he goes then I'm going!" he hopped up into the air and raced off to the city to defend against the sudden threat.

Ellie groaned "Silvie come on" she stated as her twin walked over resting her hand on her shoulder.With that the two were gone only leaving behind a brief streak of crimson lightning.

A living hell was unleashed on the city and its residents.The few students went flying into the dead zone.Below them were resting the dismembered corpses of the innocent.

Hunter was the first to touch down,his surroundings were completely eradicated.A glare of rage and pity formed "those bastards" he growled as one of the ominous figures floated down,his skin tone seemed to be a turquoise "Well,another weakling joined the fray" He smirked with his arms crossed.

"You sick bastard!" he shouted as he rushed the mysterious foe,he started throwing consecutive punches and kicks but these were to no avail as the foe easily charged a green ki blast in his palm.

The evil being thrusted the ki blast into his chest "My name is Bojack" he smirked as it imploded,a look of pure glee formed as Hunter was blown back into a already partially destroyed building causing the few remains to crumble down.

"You..." Hunter emerged from the rubble with his head down "You...will...pay" He stated as he lifted his gaze.He clenched his fists and smirked "KAIOKEN!" He roared as the red aura engulfed him.

Bojack looked on appalled "what in the hell?" He suddenly witnessed Hunter disappear from his vision "You little shit" he mumbled as he heard a faint sound behind him.

He turned to find Hunter glaring at him with a purplish ki blast in his hands "GALICK GUN!" He yelled as his hands moved to fire out the attack.

"Nice try,twerp" He jumped into the air and slammed his boots down on Hunter's head easily knocking him to the ground "Die!" He fired ki blast after ki blast into the ground with each being a direct hit on Hunter.

He paused with his Ki blast before placing his hands together "GALACTIC BUSTER!" He laughed out as he tossed a large orb from his hands into Hunter.

Hunter's kaioken dispersed "d-damn you" he mumbled as he stood with his gaze up at Bojack.

Some odd portal formed behind Bojack.Much to Hunter's surprise it sucked Bojack in forcefully.

 _Meanwhile other students were busy fighting off another deadly foe_

Kobyashi touched down within the eradicated city,puddles of blood and corpses lined the streets around him

He watched with fear in his eyes as the large brute Broly went on with destroying buildings and vehicles.Soon he turned his attention to Kobyashi "DIE!" He rushed forwards the boy and grabbed his head proceeding to slam him down.

Bursts of blood emitted from his mouth and spreaded onto the ground around them.

"GAHHH!" he was constantly slammed into the ground,each hit ended up in digging him deeper into the pavement.

"Hey ya brute!" The twins finally arrived "Pick on someone who's actually strong will you? Ellie smirked as her feet planted on the ground and her fists clenched at her sides "HAAAAAAA" A yellow aura formed around her only showing brief jolts of electricity.The once raven dark hair now was casted away by a golden shine "This is Super Saiyan 2!" She jolted forwards easily catching Broly off guard,a simple punch connecting with his chest.

Broly was unphased however and easily grabbed her head "DIE!" He slammed her down,proceeding to toss her away into a building.

Silvie watched on with fear "Sis!" She cried out as she sprinted towards her,only to hit a roadblock "Farewell weaklings" the brute grabbed her and lifted her up,beginning to squeeze.Silvie let out gasp after gasp hoping to maintain oxygen yet every ounce that was taken in was soon exhaled.

The three were easily squashed like mere roaches,Silvie being the only one able to move.A flutter of light formed from the hole Kobyashi was within "Leave..." He managed to stand,his right hand gripping onto a chunk of debris "Leave...Her...Alone" He growled some odd eternal anger.Something seemed off,his hair was changing to the same gold as Ellie's once was "LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" He roared aa his feelings took over,the rage at seeing the two attacked set off some chain reaction,a new super saiyan had risen.Now he shall have his revenge for his demonic deeds.

Broly smirked "One more corpse to the pile!" He rushed forwards with killer intentions.

"KAMEHAMEHAAA" Kobyashi teleported behind Broly to fire off the beam.Luckily the brute couldn't act quick enough ending with him being sent flying.

Broly smirked as he emerged from the smoke,within his hand rested a green ki blast "DIE" He threw the ki blast at Kobyashi and reared his other hand back, another blast forming "GIGANTIC OMEGA!" The miniscule blast formed into a colossal sphere,causing the area around him to explode.

Kobyashi had no choice,he was screwed in every regard.He felt an overwhelming rage swelling within his mind and soul.He couldn't calm the swelling raging fury that was bubbling up inside.

An odd portal formed behind Broly as Kobyashi stood,a odd aura holding a purple hue surrounding him,his pupils vanishing.

The portal sucked in the brute leaving only our young heroes.

Kobyashi let out a demonic screech as the aura fully consumed him,the ground around him shattering.The prevous debris was sent flying across the battlefield.

His body held a bright purpil hue.

"Kobyashi!"


	5. 5Demented Battle

"Kobyashi!" the girl with sky blue hair cried out,she climbed to her feet "Koby whats wrong!" She called out hoping for a answer.

The boy was no longer Kobyashi as he went to face her "I am no longer Kobyashi,I am DARASHI!" His irises flashed "Now..." he lifted both arms with open palms. A purple orb forming "Di-" he was cut off as Ellie appeared to give a quick right hook,her hair back to its golden color from before.

"Silvie get out of here" she dropped down facing her "ill distract Kobyashi got it!"

Silvie shakes her head "N-No Sis!" her voice shaking "I wont go!"

A devilish laugh echoed from behind Ellie as Darashi emerged from a cloud of smoke holding a casual stroll "You two could become my queens and help me rule this desolate land after we purge" His arms outstretched in either direction "This could be our world to control"

"Never!" Ellie barked "What's gotten into you Kobyashi?" The sky was slowly turning dark and mischievous around them.

"Darashi is my name" He stated harshly "You two are honestly bothering me with your defiance,now you must die" He crossed his arms smugly with two orbs forming around his palms.

Ellie grinned "alright Silvie are ya ready?" She put up her dukes."Heck yeah" Silvie nodded.

The twin sisters rushed at their now possessed friend.A look holding fear and courage.

"HAAAAAA" The two started throwing punches at Darashi at some attempt for staggering him.

Darashi had no struggle in the slightest withholding the attacks of the twin girls.Once he's grown annoyed his hands clasped around their throats going to slam them into the ground.

Ellie was already severely hurt form before "Dammit" she glared up at the boy she once called a friend "K-Kobyashi?" She whispered.Silvie was knocked out easily,she couldnt stand a chance.

Ellie kicked Darashi away from the pair in hopes of escape but to no avail.

Suddenly an odd green beam came flying towards the three of them, going directly for Darashi.

Darashi flicked away the beam and looked up into the sky to find the source, this was Hunter.

"well, well it looks like a blueberry has arrived to help you two" Darashi laughed

Hunter dropped down "I never thought you'd change like this" his tone was sharp "Kobyashi, I have no choice now I'm sorry" he rushed forward and kicked the boy he once called a friend.

Ellie was ultimately appalled "Hunter..."

Darashi effortlessly escaped his attack "who do you think you are fucking with me?" He sucker punched Hunter and sent him flying.

Ellie had a brief plan in mind "I need to get Silvie out of here...right now" She went to retrieve Silvie and made her escape back to the school.

Now all that remained were the two boys. Hunter regained his balance after being sent away "KAIOKEN!" He was engulfed in a crimson aura "you'll get taken down


End file.
